


Agents Of Shield One-shots - Group chat - Wattpad

by crazychickinacorner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Philinda fluff, Phlilinda, Yah I suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychickinacorner/pseuds/crazychickinacorner





	Agents Of Shield One-shots - Group chat - Wattpad

  **Group chat**

  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/crazychickinacorner)  
by [crazychickinacorner](https://www.wattpad.com/user/crazychickinacorner)

  **So I wrote most of this in the car on my phone, so I apologize for the bad spelling and whatnot.**

**\--------------------------------------------**

May was scrolling through Daisy's phone. She'd left it open on the counter, which had sent Melinda's urge to prank into overdrive. She thought she might post something embarrassing on a social media account, one that Daisy wouldn't notice, at least for a while. She was looking through some of the back folders when she came across an app with a blue icon. Underneath this icon in small letters was written the word _Philinda_. What the hell? She opened it. Holy crap, why is Fury in here?! She began scrolling through a list of names. Barton, Romanoff, Stark, Hand, Fitz, Simmons, Piper, Mack, Yoyo, Rogers, THOR (May didn't even know he had a phone), Banner, friends of hers from her academy days, people that she hadn't seen or heard from in decades, names she didn't even recognize, they were all here. She tapped into the group chat. 

Tony: _Hacked into the security recordings yesterday. Have you guys SEEN the one where Coulson is like "Her name is Melinda May, and she means everything to me,"?!!! It practically proves that he loves her. I mean come on, if they don't get together soon, I'm gonna have to invite them over to play spin the bottle or something._

Nat: _YAAAAAAAS_

Daisy: _I mean they clearly love each other, have you seen the way they look at each other when they think no one is watching? It's like a damn romance novel for crying out loud._

Nat: _I KNOW! And it's so obvious!_   _It's like, EVERYBODY KNOWS YOU LOVE EACH OTHER EXCEPT YOU like come on get with the program. Do they even know how many people Clint and I threatened so that they could get together?_

Daisy: _You threatened people? For what?_

Nat: _..._

May looked up at the ceiling in exasperation, as so many memories of the academy suddenly made sense. She moved out of the group chat and into the shared files. She tapped on one simply labeled _Proof_. Melinda scrolled through its contents before closing the app. She put the phone down and walked out the door.

Coulson was walking along the corridor, papers in hand. He'd just gotten back from a long mission involving a disruptive 084 in the middle of yet another field. He was leaning down to pull another sticker off of his pant leg when he saw May coming towards him. He straightened up. "May," he said. "How was-" he was cut off as May grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him into a kiss. He fumbled with his papers. It took him more than a few good moments for him to realize that the love of his life was kissing him and that he should probably reciprocate. His papers fell to the floor as he pulled her into his arms and finally started kissing back. After several moments they both had to come up for air. Coulson stared at her. "Did you just... did we just..what just happened?" Phil stuttered. May grinned in response. 

"Did you know there's an app for us?" 

**\-----------------------------------**

**I didn't know how to finish this, but what the hell**


End file.
